Angel Wings
by klondike24680
Summary: Angel is a shy girl whos voice is lost. She ends up getting pretty suspicious about the Abstergo building. One thing leads to another and she ends up meeting Desmond Miles. Upon this she gets caught up in a war that she never even knew about. DesmondXOC EzioXOC later on. Rated T for Language and "Romantical moments" (This isnt a very good summary)
1. Chapter 1

_~Give me angel wings_

_So my soul sings_

_Oh what joy it brings~_

Angel walked through the ragged streets of New York. Her strawberry blonde hair blew freely in the cold, wistful wind.

Her mind wandered often, to thoughts of her past life… before the accident.

Her voice was soft and strong, she had no fear of speaking how she pleased, she was brave and true and wished for the best, but that changed long ago.

She stopped suddenly and shut her eyes; she didn't wish to think of her past self, no not anymore. An unnoticeable tear slid down her cheek.

**Flashback**

A loud crash awoke her that night; she was only twelve years old. She walked through the hallways desperate to find the source of the noise.

Her parents weren't home, they were at some party. She didn't think to call them.

She heard another noise coming from the kitchen; she stumbled to grab a baseball bat that lay on the ground. She heard another noise that startled her, her grip firmed on the bat.

When she walked in the kitchen she saw a great shock indeed. It was so shocking it caused her to lose her voice, and courage.

What was it that shocked her? Well that's a whole other story.

**End of Flashback**

Now she was but a shy, quiet, and scared girl. Nothing was ever the same afterwards.

She continued her way down New York. Her apartment was close to some place called, "Abstergo Industries". She had no idea what the secrets this place held, what its profession was even. She once tried to walk in the building, but retreated due to the heavily guarded entrance.

Nobody she knew ever questioned it; Abstergo was mysterious, or rather suspicious.

Her apartment complex was two buildings down from Abstergo. She walked rather quickly past the (over the top) building, her suspicions getting to her.

She stopped right at the entrance of the building, her curiosity getting to her. What did they do here?

She found herself inching closer to the entrance. She wanted to stop herself but couldn't. Along the way she noticed there was no one there, guards, employees, customers… no one. Night was dawning upon the facility, upon New York. She shivered and hugged herself in the shimmering night air.

While she stood there dumbfounded the corner of her eye caught movement. Her eyes shot up in the direction of the movement. Nothing.

She backed up a little in hope to see more. She found herself in the streets of New York, completely car-less.

She heard a thunk, and then a car starting up. It was coming from behind the building.

She paid little to no attention to the sound, assuming it was just typical New York.

Little did she know of the car that has turned on the street, not noticing her at all.

The last thing she remembers was honking of horns and a loud shriek of tires and looking to her left to see a car coming straight at her.

Darkness clouded over her.

**Please review and leave me your thoughts! I've been thinking about this idea for a while now. And I hope it's an okay intro.**

**-Gina *3***


	2. Chapter 2

Angel slipped back into consciousness. Her eyes did not open however. A throbbing pain in her body eluded her deeply. She heard muffled voices that became a bit clearer.

"How did you not see her Lucy"! A male voice thundered.

"It was dark out, okay"! A female voice defended.

"Okay people its all fine, we just need to calm down". A different voice tried to end the conflict.

"Calm down? This girl is slowing up progress"! A British accent joined in.

The arguing was at the boiling point. Of course Angel thought this all a strange dream, and she continued to focus on the pain.

That's when the pain hit her hard. She groaned in agony and shot her eyes open.

Her noise was enough to get attention of everyone in the room.

She looked around. Was she being kidnapped? Or worse…

Desmond saw that she was in fear, but didn't know what to say at first. Lucy spoke up first.

"Okay listen, I know right now this looks bad but just let me explain. I hit you with my car. But it was dark out and I couldn't see you. So I brought you back here…"

Angel listened carefully to the short explanation. Why did they not bring her to a hospital? Why some abandoned warehouse? She looked around for some answers. She saw some strange machine. What was that?

She looked back to the petite blonde as if expecting answers.

"I'm Lucy by the way, that's Desmond, Rebecca, and Shaun."

"Now if you don't mind me asking what's your name"? Angel stiffened up once she heard the question, already feeling tears form.

She looked around the room for some help. Then she saw the strange machine. She pointed weakly at the machine wanting to know desperately what it was. "I'll do this part", the one called Rebecca called out proudly. "This is the animus 2.0, you simply put someone in it and it can take them to a stable memory of their ancestor."

Angel looked in quite some interest, but quickly that was wiped away.

"Now what's your name"?

Without even thinking about the other people around she let tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Everyone looked at her. Was she offended by this question? Desmond caught on first out of anyone.

"You can't speak can you"?

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. But at least you got one.**

**Thanks reviewers…**

**TearsoftheFallen****: I'm glad you like it!**

**Shadow Katakura****:**** Hey thanks, this review made my day!**

**Oh and guys about the whole I spelled Angel wrong thing… just relax. It was a simple mistake and I didn't meant to. And I fixed it so just relax…**

**Okay in another 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

**See you in ****five**** reviews.**

**- Gina *3***


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked. A girl who just couldn't speak?

"You can't speak can you"? The question played back in Angel's head a million times. All she could do to answer was lightly nod.

Lucy felt sorrow for the poor girl, how was she going to handle this next question? They couldn't just let her leave. It's too dangerous; the templars might know about her by now and kidnap her if she leaves.

Angel wiped away her tears, the worst was over. She could go home and continue her life… or so she thought.

By now Rebecca had gotten a piece of paper and pencil for Angel. "You can write your name down on this, if you want too". With haste Angel wrote her name down on the piece of paper. Since she couldn't really speak, she learned to through writing; over the years she had really good handwriting.

The paper read, "My name is Angel". Rebecca couldn't help but smile softly at Angel's name. It described her perfectly; she was sweet, beautiful, and innocent. All together Angel was… an angel.

Rebecca passed the paper around to everyone in the room, everyone smiled. Well except Shaun.

Lucy knew it was time to tell her.

"Hey could I talk to you" Angel followed Lucy to a hallway, ready to listen.

Desmond POV

I saw Lucy and this so-called Angel walk into the hallway. I knew Lucy was telling her that she couldn't leave, I felt bad for her and Angel.

I walked over to the anumis. It was time for Ezio. "Go ahead and lie down Desmond, I just need to make a few more adjustments" Rebecca began typing away on the computer. Angel came out with Lucy.

I saw Angel was sad, but not as sad as I expected her to be. Maybe she wasn't leading such a nice life?

"Okay Desmond, are you ready"? Rebecca asked. I nodded, and looked at Angel one last time. She looked at me in awe; she was obviously full of questions.

My eyelids grew heavy; the affects of the anumis were kicking in. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was, "Error Malfunction 365". Then a painful gasp that sounded nothing like Lucy or Rebecca.

When I opened my eyes I was still in the warehouse. But where was Angel?

Okay Done!

**Where'd Angel go? What went wrong?**

**All these questions shall be answered in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**-Gina *3***


	4. Chapter 4

The stench, the filthy stench. Angel's eyes shot open in attempt to get rid of the smell. But the moment her eyes opened, the smell was the least of her worries.

She could make out that she was in somewhat of an alleyway.

Was she back in New York? Or something else…?

She lifted her self off the dirty ground. Once she was out of the alleyway, it was a sight to behold. People everywhere, fresh smell, and tall beautiful towers. But how was she here? Did Lucy or someone do this to her? She looked at her hands… wait… is that a ring? (No not a wedding ring). She looked at her neckline a necklace? She then saw a dress… she was wearing a dress! It was beautiful; it was pink with lots of ruffles, showing a bit of cleavage mind you.

The whole experience was breathtaking. Where was she? France, Spain, Italy?

Her hair was in a braid and it looked a bit darker than before. She looked in a puddle to see her face. And… she looked pretty good, just like herself.

Now I guess the right thing to do was to find out where she was. But how? She couldn't speak to anyone.

Coming again to this fact her throat welled up. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Why did she always cry! She use to be stronger than this! … Use to…

The people were dressed quite strangely, strange blouses for men, tights, hairdos, hats, and more. Well weren't all foreign country's like this?

She started wandering around like a clueless cow. The question played in her mind again.

Just where were you?

**2 hours later**

Her feet still carelessly dragged on. She was indeed tired. She felt worn out. She decided she would rest on a nearby bench. It was pretty hot out, but she was glad she wasn't one of those guards.

All of the sudden she saw a rock fly in the air. She kept her eyes dead on the rock as it flew. She was surprised when the rock hit a man on the mouth. This was a group of men that had been ranting earlier. She paid no attention to them. Conflict broke out between men. She was just watching in disgust when a man slammed against her after being shoved violently. Okay maybe it was a good time to go now.

The man was pulled off of her and the man who had shoved him began beating on him merciless.

She began to inch her way through the conflict, being careful not to have any men shoved on her. She had almost made her way out of the conflict when…. She yelped in pain when someone grabbed her braid. She noticed that around only two men stood in front of her. And a third one who grabbed her braid.

She struggled to get out of the grip of the man; she looked up at her captor. He looked like a young teen, with a stupid beret and ugly hairstyle.

She wanted to scream for help, but all she could manage were whimpers.

Luckily whimpers were enough.

One of the two men in front of her faced her then the other.

"Unhand her Viere… or else". "Or what Ezio, I always wanted a prettier bride". Angel couldn't just stand around, this could go on forever. She turned and faced her captor. At first the captor didn't notice. But it was that second a red mark was left on his cheek, and he unhanded Angel. Angel bolt away from the sickening teen.

Yes, she had slapped this so-called Viere.

**Whew that was an exciting chapter**

**Hope your Happy**

**Angel: …**

**Me: Any thoughts Angel?**

**Angel: (What an idiot)**

**Me: Hey I can read yo mind!**

**Angel: (Please review for a sooner chapter)**

**Me: -Gina**


End file.
